those three words
by lazyflower7
Summary: this is just a one shot i typed in one day i thought it was pretty cute shikaino


Ino yamanaka is the laziest female in konoha she had really long hair that met to her the back of her knees she put her ninja gear on and put her ninja boy shorts on and her black hoodie on and and made her way to her teams training grounds

"hey shikamaru what's up?" she replied lazily

"hey" he said back in his usual lazy way

"hey*munch*ino*munch*"

"hey chouji" ino said back. "Okay enough talking start training" said there sensei asuma "fine" said ino she started punching a tree stump she punched hard

That untill ami and her slut gang walked by and started making fun of ino

"hey inopig" ami replied "that's what your name means right?" she replied with more bitchiness shikamaru looked at ino expecting her to say something back but she didn't. ino punched the tree harder and harder until blood spattered on to the tree from her knuckles with every punch she threw at the tree shikamaru,asuma,and chouji looked at her worriedly. she got irritated more and more just by listening to ami's ratting on about how ugly ino was. But most of konoha thought she was very beautiful with her long blond hair and crystal blue eyes she was also very intelligent she had the iq of 199 shikamaru was smarter than her though he had the iq of 200.

Oh and I see your trying to fit in with the popular people with your long hair"

That did it ino was literly pissed of she had had enough of ami's shit she flung out a kunai and grabbed her hair and with one swipe *shink* her hair flowed like a feather to the floor now her hair was so short she looked like a boy

Asuma and shikamaru told ami and her gang to leave and scurried off scared of the glares shikamaru was sending them shikamaru had a huge crush on ino ever since the academy actually he's getting a feeling that his in love with her he walked over to ino and hugged her from behind and said that it alright and kissed her cheek and never saw the cute blush on her face he sat her down and bandaged her hands and whispered in her so quietly that only she could hear him and he said three simple words "I love you"

She blushe so deeply that when shikamaru saw her blush he started to blush a little too

Asuma dimissed them and chouji and asuma walked off but shikamaru and ino stayed behind she walke to her favorite spot in all of konoha ther were flower every where it was like magical forest or something she sat down in the middle of the forest of flowers and shikamaru sat beside her

" look, ino I didn't know that you would not feel the same way about me as I do for you." she looked at him like he was crazy "I should have never said those three words if I knew that it would make you feel uncomfortable." ino had enough she grabbed his face in both of her hand and kissed him shika was shocked at first but then started to enjoy it he wrapped his arms around her and deepend the kiss he licked and nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance she gladly excepted abd there tounges battled each other he trailed small kisses from her jaw line all the way to her neck and started kissing her neck. He brought his lip to hr ear and whispered "I love you" "I love you too" she replied back he gave her his sexy smirk that he rarely uses but he only uses it with her she blushed and he smashed his lips agaisthers and they had another make out section. he never knew how much those three small words made her so happy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay how did you like my shikaino oneshot? This is my first story that ive written for fan so be nice im thinking about doing a sasuhinaone shot another one of my fave pairing. I was hopeing if you guy come up with anything please tell me because im thinking of starting a story and the the couples are shikaino,sasuhina,nauseous ans nejiten but I need help I don't know if I should make them go to camp for a high school trip or something else idk please help me decide and thanks again for reading my story 3**


End file.
